Peter Pan Fights Captain Hook at Skull Rock (My version)
At Skull Rock, a rock cave shaped like a skull, Peter and Wendy found a good hiding place to see Captain Hook with Jane on a small rock in the water while Hook was on the boat and Smee tied the rope to the ledge. "Now, my dear princess, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Peter Pan, and I shall set you free" Hook said. "You dog!" Peter whispered angrily. "Poor Jane." Wendy whispered. "Am I'm not a man of my word, Mr. Smee?" asked Hook. "Well, yes. Always, captain." Smee said. "You'd better talk, my dear. Or soon, the tide will be in. And then it will be too late." Hook said. Jane ignored him. "I'll show the old codfish!" Peter whispered, "Stay here, Wendy. And watch the fun." "Fun?" whispered Wendy, as Peter flew to the entrance of the cave and hid behind a rock to see if his plan works. "And remember," Hook said. "there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground." Jane still did not speak, and Hook's face turned crimson with fury as he grabbed Jane and yelled, "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, JANE DARLING!" Then Peter spoke in an Indian voice "Bandar Log, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak!" he said, which surprised Hook and scared Smee. "Beware, Hook! BEWARE!" It echoed around the cave. "Did you hear it, Smee?" asked Hook. "It's an evil spirit, captain!" Smee stammered. "Stand by, Smee, while I take a look around!" Hook, said as he drew out his sword. "Spirit of the great sea water, is it?" Hook took a look outside the entrance. Seeing his chance, Peter flew up to Wendy. "Psst, Wendy," Peter whispered to her. Wendy saw him and smiled. "Watch this." Peter said, and he hid behind a taller rock, took off his hat, and spoke into it, imitating Captain Hook's voice. "Mr. Smee?" "Ah, yes, captain?" asked Smee, thinking it was Captain Hook. "Release the princess and take her back to her people." Peter said in Hook's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" Smee said, "Release the prin…" But then he was puzzled. "But... but, captain!" "THOSE ARE THE ORDERS, MR. SMEE!" Peter roared in Hook's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" Smee agreed. Peter smirked, and Wendy giggled. Meanwhile, Hook was still looking for the spirit when he heard a voice. "Well, at least Captain Hook is coming to his senses." Hook turned to see what is was and was startled. "Odd's fish!" Smee was rowing the boat out of the cave with Jane. "I told him all along you royals wouldn't betray Peter Pan." "And just what do you think you're doing, Mr. Smee?" asked Hook kindly at first as he stopped the boat with his foot. "Just what you told me, captain. Carrying out your orders." "My orders?" asked Hook. "Why, yes, captain." Smee said, "Didn't you just say to go…" "PUT HERE BACK, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" Hook yelled, as he kicked the boat inside the cave again. "My orders… Of all the bumbling…" "Mr. Smee!" called Hook's voice in the cave. Hook stopped and listened. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?" Hook smirked evilly at this (though we can see it). He knew who it was. Smee put Jane back on the rock, but we can see it because the tide is going in. "Putting her back like you said, captain." "I said nothing of the sort." Peter said in Hook's voice. Now Smee was very confused. "But captain, didn't you just say to go…" Peter slid down the smooth end of the rock and relaxed as he mocked more, unaware that Hook was climbing up the cliff behind him. "For the last time, Mr. Smee," Peter said in Hook's voice. "Take the princess back to her people." And then, he bellowed still in Hook's voice, "UNDERSTAND????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" It echoed through out the cave. "Aye, aye, sir." Smee said nervously. "Oh, and one more thing," Peter said in the same voice he used, as Hook found him. "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum." Wendy saw Hook lifting up his hook. "PETER!" she screamed. Hook brought his hook down. "Here's your spirit, Smee!" he said, as he held up his hook. But he realized he only got Peter's hat. Peter flew down around Smee and back up. Smee saw him. "Why!" Smee gasped, "It's Peter Pan!" Wendy sighed in relief. Peter flew back up and took his hat from Hook. "Scurvy brat!" Hook cursed. "Thank you, captain." Peter smiled and bowed. "Come down, boy," Hook called, holding up his sword. "if you are the taste of cold steel!" "Watch this, Wendy!" Peter laughed, as he flew down at Hook. "Oh Peter, do be careful." Wendy called. Peter stood on one foot to bend down on Hook's sword and got off, causing the sword to vibrate. Peter then flew down and pulled Smee's hat over his eyes. Hook tried to strike him down, but he missed as Peter grabbed his blaster and went to Smee, who pulled his hat off. "Try your luck, Mr. Smee?" Peter asked, as he started flying around while Smee tried to aim at him. "Let him have it!" Hook called to Smee. "Well, come on, you idiot! Blast him!" Suddenly, Peter flew up in front of Hook. "Right here, Mr. Smee!" Smee aimed it as Hook gasped. "Hold it, you fool! No! No!" But Smee fired, missed Peter, and instead hit Hook as he fell down. "Captain?" asked Smee and panicked as he dropped the blaster. "Oh, how dreadful!" Wendy said. "What a pity, Mr. Smee," Peter said, as he took Hook's hat and put it on. "I'm afraid we've lost the dear captain." Little did he know that Hook, now angry, reappeared behind him and was about to stab Peter with his sword! "Captain!" Smee cheered. Well, that spoiled it for Hook as Peter turned to him. "In the back, captain?" Peter teased. Hook tried to stab Peter, but he ducked, and Hook stabbed his hat instead. He took it out and put it on his head. Peter got his own sword. Then he and Hook clashed their blades back and forth. Wendy covered her eyes as the two enemies fight on. "Give it to him, Captain! Cleave him to the brisket!" Smee cheered. But Peter made a fool of Hook again by pulling his hat over his arms and pulled his mustache. Captain Hook got angrier and attacked Peter again, but Peter defended with his sword. Then they locked blades and held on to it. "I've got you this time, Pan!" Hook said, as they moved back, their blades still locked. Suddenly, Peter smirked and pointed downwards. They were floating at mid air. Peter has no worries because he can fly. Hook gasped, screamed, and used his hook to hold onto the edge of the cliff. Peter put his sword back on his belt and stood on the cliff, looking down at Hook, taunting him. "Well, well. A codfish on a hook!" "I'll get you for this, Pan!" Hook snarled angrily, "if it's the last thing I'll do!" Then Peter heard some tick-tock noises. "I say, captain. Do you hear something?" "No!" Now Hook was in fear as he recognized that tick-tock noise and looked down "No!" He saw Tick-Tock down below. He saw him and leapt at him. "NOO!" Hook screamed, as Tick-Tock got his coat and ate it. "Oh, Mr. Crocodile," Peter said to Tick-Tock. "Do you like codfish?" Tick-Tock nodded "You do?" "Oh, Peter, no!" Wendy said. Hook, his coat torn, tried to escape, but Tick-Tock got his trousers and he pulled them down, revealing Captain Hook's underwear. He pulled them up, but his hook lost grip, and he fell into the water screaming, "NOOO!" When he fell in the water, he emerged again, screaming, "SMEE!" while holding on Tick-Tock's mouth. "D-D-Don't go away, captain!" Smee said, as he got into his boat, "Stay right there now, sir! I'll save you, sir!" Hook tried to escape Tick-Tock's mouth, but he kept snapping his teeth as Hook put his feet on it while screaming, "SMEE! SMEE!" And he held on, but Tick-Tock bruised his big toe by biting it, snapping off his boot and sock, and he fell head first into the crocodile's mouth, but his feet saved him. As for Smee, he kept rowing to his captain with all his might. When Tick-Tock resurfaced, Hook was still holding his mouth open. Tick-Tock whacked Hook on the hand with his tail. "Ow!" he yelled. Tick-Tock used his teeth, and Hook fled for it. He landed on the crocodile's nose. "Captain! Captain!" Smee called, as Hook went by him. "Smee!" Hook cried, as he ran over Tick-Tock and leapt off at his tail, "SMEE!" Smee tried to catch him, but the crocodile got him in the mouth. "Give him back!" Smee said, as he used one of the oars to hit Tick-Tock on the head, but he also hit Hook on the head, sending the crocodile and himself to the bottom of the sea. "SMEEEEEEEE!" Hook screamed, as he swam up to the boat and got on. "Row for the ship!" Hook panicked, as Smee rowed out of the cave, "Row for the sh…" But he was standing up on the boat, and he hit his head on the wall above the entrance and fell back in the water. Tick-Tock swam for him. Hook screamed again and swam for it. He hit his head on the wall again, and Tick-Tock smashed it down. "SMEEEEEEEEEEE!" Hook screamed, as he swam away while chased by Tick-Tock. Having noticed the battle was won, Peter did a rooster's crow. Wendy tugged on Peter's pant leg. "Peter, what about Jane?" "Jane?" asked Peter. And then he snapped his fingers, as he remembered. "Oh! Jane!" He flew back into the cave through the eye. "Help!" Jane called, as she was about to drown. Peter dived in the water and got her out. He flew out of the cave. "Peter! Wait for me!" Wendy called and flew after him. They flew Jane back to the royal tribe. Category:Fan Fiction